Squirt
by rottentothecore
Summary: A series of oneshots of the cast of Supernatural and the child actress that plays Shepherd Winchester, the Winchesters' baby sister. This is based off of my sister story titled Shepherd. (Mainly just Fluff and Cuteness)


4:56 am

April, 2004.

Tammy pulled into the parking lot of the soundstage, her three year old daughter asleep in the backseat. Today was the first day of Supernatural, a new show that had just been casted. The show itself was going to be about two brothers that hunt ghosts and stuff. Tammy didn't really know. Her daughter, Tara, was going to be the brothers' sister, Shepherd.

Tammy gathered her things, before getting her sleeping child into her arms, and walking inside the soundstage room.

There were many people in there, including the two men that Tara had to audition in front of. Tammy didn't remember their names right off the top of her head.

Tara was still dressed in her pajamas, her arms snaked around her stuffed bear, which she named Cuddles. Even though she was much too old, the girl had a pacifier in her mouth as well. Tammy honestly could care less about her daughter keeping her pacifier. Tara was her youngest child, and her only biological one at that. Tara's older siblings were both adopted.

Jared Padalecki sat at the large reading table, his eyes glued on the script he was given moments ago. It was hard to keep focus though, for everyone was so loud in the small soundstage area. His eyes snapped up when the door opened and closed again, and he instantly met glances with the woman carrying his onscreen sister. He knew that her name was Tara. Being polite, the large man stood and walked over, instantly smiling toward the woman and her sleeping baby.

"Hi, I'm Jared. I'm playing Sam. I'm guessing this is Tara."

Jared pointed toward the small child. Tammy plastered on a grin and nodded, "Mhm, this is Tara. It's so nice to meet you, Jared. I'm Tammy."

Suddenly, the woman's phone began to ring loudly inside of her purse. Tammy's arms were full and Jared noticed immediately.

"Damnit", Tammy mumbled, fiddling with the bags and the baby, "Here, can you take her for a moment?"

Before Jared could answer, the child was passed off to him. He almost felt his heart skip a beat.

Tara had brown hair, which was a mess with bedhead. Her skin was pale, and she was fairly tiny to him. Her face instantly fell onto his chest, which made her open her eyes sleepily. Tara's head popped up, and she met eyes with Jared. She had the biggest, bluest eyes that Jared had ever seen. He gave her a smile, and Tara gleefully returned the favor.

As soon as the phone call was over, Tammy looked like she was about to cry. Jared glanced back to the girl's mother, his eyes softening, "Is something wrong?"

"My son and daughter were in a car wreck with their dad... I have to go be with them, but I can't leave Tara-..."

"Go. Don't worry. Ill take care of her."

Tammy furrowed her eyebrows. She barely knew this guy, but she could tell that Tara liked him. He seemed very nice.

"Are you sure?... I don't want to trouble you."

Jared happily nodded. He loved kids. He hoped to have some of his own someday.

With a moment of debate, Tammy agreed to this, and passed Jared Tara's bag, "Everything is in there: clothes, snacks, toys. She's allergic to nuts, and her epipen is in there too. The studio has my number if anything happens."

The frantic mother planted a quick kiss on the confused kid's head, "Tara Beth, you be good for Jared, okay? He's your brother. I love you, Beez."

That was Tara's nickname, and Jared took note of it really quick.

"Bye, mommy. Luh you."

Then, Tammy was off, and as soon as the door shut, Tara started shaking. Jared glanced down nervously, before going back to his seat at the table and placing Tara on his lap, "So, how old are you, Tara?"

Tara held up three fingers, then proceed to ask Jared the same thing, "So, Jah-Wad, how old is you?"

After about an hour of a boring script reading, the cast had to go be fitted for costumes, which they would wear tomorrow for promo pictures. Tara only had a few lines during the reading, which included saying 'dumb hoe' and 'asshole', and everyone in the cast were really surprised on how mature the kid acted.

Jared had met Jensen earlier that week, and they were really hitting it off. They really looked alike, and played brothers well during the reading. After the script was read through, Jensen Ackles walked up to his stage brother and sister, and greeted them with an invite to hang around before the fittings.

"De!", Tara exclaimed while reaching over to Jensen happily. To her, Jared was Sammy and Jensen was Dean. She didn't really get that they were just characters.

"Hey there, Squirt!", Jensen replied while taking Tara from Jared's grasp. All three of the Winchesters shared a laugh. They were beginning to really be siblings.

The fittings lasted forever, and Tara was getting cranky. It was still early for her. Next were the makeup tests with the cameras, and Jared was terrified on how she'd react to it.

J2 were walking to the makeup trailer, Tara trying to keep up behind them. She was so small compared to the two of them.

"Sammy! De! Sammy! De!" She called loudly, causing both men to crack up and turn. Jared squatted down to her first, and offered to carry her. Tara instantly accepted.

"You's both too big", she mumbled cutely toward her onscreen brothers, "Shrink."

Jensen chuckled, "No can do, Squirt. Grow."

 **These are just going to be oneshots of the cast of supernatural bonding with the actress that plays Shepherd. I have tons of ideas for these too, including a cast sleepover and ComicCons! This will also include BigBro!Jared, BigBro!Jensen, and AU Events, so if you don't like, don't read! Thank you!**

 **x0x0**

 **TBO**


End file.
